The present invention relates to ambient temperature curing compositions and to methods of applying such compositions to substrates to form coatings. More particularly, the invention relates to ambient temperature curing compositions containing a hydroxy component and an anhydride component.
Compositions which cure at low temperature for use as automotive quality coatings, particularly as automotive refinishing compositions, include two-package compositions based on hydroxyl functional components and curing or crosslinking agents containing isocyanate groups. However, the use of isocyanate group crosslinking agents often requires that precautions be taken with respect to the handling and the use of the isocyanates based on their toxicity. Such precautions can be relatively burdensome, particularly when the coating compositions are utilized in environments not involving controlled factory conditions.
Application of automotive refinish compositions tends to be done in refinishing shops under conditions which are not nearly as well controlled as those existing in automotive plants which manufacture original equipment coatings. Accordingly, there is a need for high quality coating compositions which are not based on isocyanate curing agents.